Silent Hill: DOMINION
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: The silent Hill cult is preparing to begin their own judgment day with the sudden death of the last SH survivors. Only young Patrick Henley a high school sophomore can unturn the prohecy and their spirit's rebirth.
1. Last For the Party

Disclaimer: Owns main character, his buddies and his sidekick…nothing else. Please don't sue.

A/N: this'll feel a bit weird when you start to get into it. Kinda hard to tell the difference between the voices in the main character's head and those friggin flashbacks that everyones getting but Ill try to update as fast as possible so in the future you'll understand everything that occurs a lot better. Aiight? Now ENJOY DAMNIT! Heh-heh-heh! and pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaaaaa/a/a/a/a/a/a/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeee R&R everybody. Cool? Thanx.

Silent Hill 4: DOMINION

By HighCaliberRageous

Last For the Party

Soft yet careful hands brought up the laughing child to her waist. She giggled and reached out to grab her mother's nose. The blond smiled and proceeded to dance her around the room filled excessively with stuffed animals and little toys hanging from the ceiling that were still safely above the child's reach. Her frantic eyes moved around and she squirmed as it had been awhile since anyone had taken her off the safety of the ground. She had fallen once and it wasn't the best experience. Only until her crying had stopped did she begin to realize that she would not fall. A few words of comfort and her low key singing had done the trick. 

Cybill was nervous, but she'd seen other successful caretakers keep their children unharmed, and it looked so easy. All one had to do was assume that it wasn't the easiest task in the world, approach with caution, and eventually the little bugger would learn to trust you. If anything at all, they needed a companion…a friend. Plus, she had to take into consideration that this was no ordinary baby. Oh no. Maybe she wouldn't automatically rain great balls of fire over her little head if she didn't feed her at the right time, but still…who really knew? The way she gazed back up at her seemed so sweet. It would almost be to hard for a person to believe where such a little angel had REALLY come from.

All of it was so confusing. She remembered seeing a little girl become a woman and instantly produce from her womb something that felt much to powerful for a simpleton like her to even be in her vicinity. When Harry picked up the kid, there were only a few words on her mind…

" Bro! Have you thrown common sense out the window? That kid could fry you."

Her knees trembled together as she stood on the grating watching events beyond her own comprehension unfold to what end she of course could not begin to describe. The very idea of trying to would have blown her mind. He was actually running away with …God? Talk about an odd concept. Normally she would have laughed. Having read a bit out of the bible she knew how that story actually went, but what else could explain all those strange looking monsters. Call it a fall back in faith, but based on the fact that she had nothing else to believe, and the man looked like he knew what he was doing, she decided that it was most certainly about time to get off this deathtrap and pray to God…God…yeah, the real God. That her leather uniformed pants didn't catch on fire.

Thankful to say that she was out of her itchy battle attire which lay on the washer ready to be worn again if an emergency, she set the child down and trudged over to the sofa plopping down and staring up at the ceiling while the fan blew up her sundress on that fresh spring day. Normally such times had to be spent outside since perfect weather was never in abundance (especially where she lived) but there was only one person that she would spend those times with. 

Her and Harry had been together for such a short time. A tear slid down her face as it usually did remembering the day that he decided to pack up and leave to some other quiet town to heal his writers block. He was so clumsy packing his things. She couldn't help but stand there and laugh while watching him load up, but remembering what he had said about his writer's block had really hurt him. It wasn't the city that was his distraction. It was her. 

Well she did pick on him a bit too much for his temper to actually hold up a relationship, but she didn't realize how sensitive some people were. Whenever she went to work, the smart ass atmosphere filled the offices, the workers and especially the violators that walked in with their attitudes until a well deserved punch from big Steve (her partner who loved to hang around and watch the new lines of criminals walk in from the entrance) shut them up. and people were so sharp about their expectations. One could say that work had sort of transformed her into a monster that she was surprised to rediscover at times but all in all she still thought about the guy. She did miss the times that he touched her without hesitation. Although he would get that same look of braveness as though his task were to slay a dragon instead of settle with a woman. She even said that to him and he still touched her.

Curling up in a fetal position as her body warmed even more, she closed her eyes and dreams. Even in her dreams he was there. And she was always at that bridge between him and her obligations to the team.

Demand called again.

She was lazy one second, and in the next she took up the phone just like a professional. Hopping up and grabbing it. Her eyes were stone as she became the robot once more, and ready to take orders. Steve's voice was a bit scratchy at first but after fiddling with the controls she could finally make it out.

" We've got one. Finally. Call in from Bergen's Road just outside Paleville. This could be big so we'll need you down there as fast as friggin possible."

" Roger." She answered quickly, grabbed her stuff and rushed off to the bathroom.

Geez he was still on her mind even as she was getting ready, but who could blame her after the roller coaster of a few months they'd both been through? He was a pretty good dad. Perhaps that was what made her the most nervous of all. She couldn't live up to what he'd done for Cheryl and for all the care he gave, she could consider Dahlia's accusations against him words of the devil. There must've been a lot of kids out there that could use a person like him in their lives, especially….her.

__

" I told you to be ready by six but you just forget EVERYTHING DON'T YOU!!"

" Please Frank. Just calm down and think it over for a second." She begged. Tears streaming down her eyes

" FUCK NO!! I've had it up to HERE WITH YOU! YOU AND THAT NOSY LITTLE BRAT!"

" Frank? What are you doing…please..don't."

" You telling me what to think? HUH!? How bout I give you a few tips..no wait..that's too simple.. I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way!"

" AAAHH!!!"

She watched through the bars of the stair railing. When it happened before, there was usually a time when he would stop and ask for her forgiveness, but right then he just kept on going endlessly. She didn't believe it had happened until she ran downstairs after he had driven away to look over her. She coughed out one more message to her, and in the seconds after that little Cybill was struck with unbearable pain, begging, crying for the one that put all the joy into her now meaningless life to rise again. 

She actually did find meaning. Meaning for all those who suffered. Her badge meant that help was coming. No one would have to die. She just wished she could see the image of angry police binding him down and slamming his head against the hood of their cars, and beating him mercilessly with their nightsticks just the way he had done to her…

Dwelling on that thought right then had her loading ammo into her gun rather clumsily. She put her wounded finger to her mouth and shook it in the wind though the pain wouldn't go away so fast. Trying to put it in the back of her mind as she loaded up, she walked up to the baby and kissed her on the forehead once more during her slumber, hoping that the usual babysitter, A school kid who had a pretty embarrassing daytime replacement activity for getting kicked off the guy's basketball team would know exactly what to do. He usually did. She'd grown to love him for his service. Dare she'd say it she loved him a bit too much but could trust no one else. She shook her head as she just remembered to grab her bike helmet and rushed out the front door.

Her teeth were clenched as she tightened her pale knuckled grip on the handle bars. Making a very sharp turn onto the highway and gaining speed. The rest of the briefing ran through her helmet. Apparently there was trouble brewing in the woods, and it still had something to do with that mischievous high schooler that she could have arrested. He denied it, and tried to play innocent that night but she knew that she saw him beating down his girlfriend. Just as she was about to step in the bratty little fucker yelled out his dumb cultist chant and fucking unloaded at her. A walther ppk round was something she could have survived with her vest but those things were fast. Still..the issue was that he tried to kill. She could feel the vengeance boiling through her veins and bubbling up like hot water on a stove. She'd teach him the damnedest lesson oh yes….

Even though it would bring no real closure she felt something else important about her next assignment. Something deeper and even more important than everything that had taken over her mind…Harry..her past…the baby girl and all she was worth…

She had been dwelling on it all that she forgot to keep her eyes open enough.

On an empty road..on such a day there just happened to be a careless wagon driver pulling right into her lane. Sure you could dodge the unenviable…

If you were the fasting thing in all existence.

" OH SHI-"

Fade to black.


	2. Instability Within the Order

Silent Hill 4: DOMINION

By HighCaliberRageous

Instability Within the Order

Nothing made one feel more ominous. He needed not a single tool or device. No signs, no spiritual toys. He himself was the bridge and very much or even more like the Johnny Smith of his favorite Stephen King novel the Dead Zone he could see things that happened within people's lives. Every single tourist that came to visit had their own sins they committed and their own fates to meet. Even though one could say that he was a sinner himself to toy with power that did not belong to him he was using it in such a way that went beyond scaring the living daylights of people but made them see their mistakes. 

Opening up a book to the lives of other men and women was just about the funnest task he had ever performed in his entire life, and most of the people that he telepathized dreams of horror to were people who had absolutely no full understanding of what this false world of monsters was around them. The only thing that could defeat such a world was belief in the true spirits that existed on high, and not the attachment to earth or the confused denominations that the many orders of Silent Hill had taken upon. They had an idea of what spirituality was all about but they weren't even close to discovering what the truth was all about. 

They had finally seen a spirit not of the Earthly world in front of their own eyes and what did they do? They used such a being to steal it's power for their own machinations instead of being God fearing like they were supposed to be. That said quite a lot about their faith. So like the foolish human to take on such tasks. Maybe he was still blinded by his desires but at least he wasn't as dumb as everyone else. That was why they were so stupid and received their just punishment by dying, and he still lived.

There were some lives that he chose to torment that still made it out of his maze of confusion and pain. There was even a time where he believed in all his 'over seeing power' that not even signs warning them on an open opportunity to take the path that is right and just to freedom from Silent Hill would save them but it did…well one of them. Mason and Alessa/Cheryl (or whatever that man had renamed the child by now) were still under his wing. One was dead for his actions against the order while the other one..even without the fetus would still weaken under his power. There was only one person who actually escaped his grim-reaper roled wrath. James Sunderland chose his fantasy and forgot about his true wife. It would have been much too cruel to let the night of sex afterwards reveal the monster he found. Eventually the demon that had challenged all the faults he made with his wife had became apparent to him that night in bed with Maria. He expected either two things to happen either he'd be dead as a doornail for his mistake or Maria would vanish in thin air and he'd forget what he went through on that revisit of Silent Hill. 

And the man behind it all was waiting to condemn another idiot led by the desires of Earth. To kill him, and justify all that he believed in, the hypocrisy of common society and the zombies that lived within it…

Maria forgave him on the ledge at Rosewater Park. He forgot about the Mary that he had seen in Silent Hill knowing that all he'd seen was a demon haunting him for grave sin, but it had been made clear throughout his self journey how willing he was to repent, and as Maria was just a spirit sent to mock him at all his failed chances to support his wife she instead became a second chance to start all over. Of course with a manifestation that had no last name and didn't seem like a proper match up for such a man when she was supposedly a stripper working at the 'Heaven's Night' bar but it was an opportunity nonetheless.

The leader couldn't believe that he actually felt sorry for that dumbass. Or all the rotten people that invaded his town which he had invested so much money into and infested his creation with their dirty lives even a MURDERER like James? That was too much. It would soon be their judgment grounds, and the blood that he spilled while revealing to the foolish, the truth of what their ulterior motives led to was no more than dirt that needed dusting. He had a legion of monsters at his command. Monsters or followers…however one person looked at it they were all the same. They were all confused as to the purpose of the spiritual presence and practices of Silent Hill

Had it been so many years ago at that old Presbyterian church that he stood up right in the middle of mass and spoken so boldly of the priest's imperfections almost in seconds, receiving critical eyes from almost everyone around him. A dark silence fell over the room before he was literally laughed out of the church. He might as well have traveled to great Rome and asked for another Vatican council to take place just to settle all his misunderstandings with the entire spectrum of religion.

There wasn't a single soul he knew throughout all of Paleville county that would understand his disagreements with the current order. There used to be the days when he could simply speak and get someone's attention but now it seemed that one had to do so by hitting a person with a baseball bat. If that was the case he would send out the biggest message that his mind could possibly cook up. A message for all the hypocrites who doubted him, who mocked his work and considered him a hopeless fool in waiting. They would find out exactly what he was anticipating….Not the 'Coming' they heard of in scripture…a much more dangerous one.

He never had a chance to tell his beloved when she was still alive and beautiful filling up his private quarters with heavenly light from her attractiveness and radiance. She was always curious but he was too embarrassed to tell her that regardless of the wonderful things his home had to offer that she was under the roof of a heathen. That his dungeon basement hid so many secrets of another side to him. A him that was so determined to play the hero seeking out sinners and destroying them in the nights with power given to him by the spirits of Silent Hill when she cried herself to sleep wondering where on earth her husband was. He soon came to realize after that fateful Sunday that no one cared about his crusade to root out the most sinful and use the power contained within Silent Hill's atmosphere to punish such true monsters, that he was leaving someone out of the picture. He just then decided that it was time to tell her. It was strange to find the front door was open when he reminded her so many times. Seeing the trashed items on the ground already had him running. He didn't want to believe it but somewhere inside his mind he was confirming it already.

This remarkable young woman came to him knowing that he was a scholarly nutcase and still chose to love him for those few years they had been together, and a common thief had invaded their home whilst she was bed sick and KILLED HER! Her eyes were so pale as though her pupils had faded out completely. Her hands were not bloodstained at all and the sharp knife that pierced her innocent heart certainly was covered in it. To his surprise he found one of his old spell books. (something that he had tried to keep from her for years) close by her bed. She was reading a protection chant. She even had the ingredients sprawled out across the sheets…and it didn't save her at all.

Of course it didn't….

Not only did she die, but his precious little angel had fallen to hell. As his eyes streamed with tears he vowed he'd find the one and he wouldn't let up when he caught the culprit. Not at all. 

He could have prayed that the almighty who hung on paintings and crosses on the house walls but only as decoration to appease the rest of the high class neighbors that came to visit, party or socialize in hi home instead of inspiration to refuel his life. He chose rather to grab the spell book in anger. His eyes lifeless and his mind totally unaware of what he was about to start. If he and this deity of his had brought Silent Hill with the beginning they he could surely judge everybody and bring to everyone the crushing fatal end of judgment.

Silent Hill would speak one last time to all that ignored it's calling an mocked their leader. Only this time it would not be a warning. This time it would be the final shot.


	3. Metropolitan Heatwave

Metropolitan Heatwave

And to think for all the money that was put into the school system for quicker improvements that at the very least, the bus services would not be so late in a state of emergency. 

Okay so it was very easy to argue that it wasn't a real state of emergency but standing out under the suns powerful rays in sweltering heat that even made the sky seem as though it weren't blue but orange once you looked up was a good enough reason to get these kids home as fast as one could. 

Patrick Henley was surprised to find out that he was the only person crossing his arms and tapping his feet in a fury outside wondering when he'd be able to head home. Even though when he stepped in the door he did have to worry about a ill-tempered father who was itching to invent something to blame on him as soon as he came, but he was willing to put up with such troubles just as long as he could switch on the fans or AC and finally breathe. From then on he could simply shut the door to his room, lock it and commence playing video games as his work was completed for the day.

Of course he was much too old to be held down by such elementary restrictions but when a kid went on for as many hours as he did, they could just about tune out everything in the universe, especially their parents.

It was even hard to spend the day dwelling on whether to use Ninja No#5's final combo on the challenger in the eighth stage of Blood Fury when he was sweating as though he had come right out of a sauna in his jeans and collar flannelT shirt. The heat had even reached the inside of his sneakers and he was hopping around as though he were on a hot beach. Mumbling right next to Ken who did nothing this time but simply roll his eyes and whistle. Pat was usually like this when the weather began to distract him. He was pratically a rabbit when outside waiting for the bus in the inconsiderate cold winds of January, and sitting down on those freezing leather seats had brought out a loud response from him that had him instantly jumping back up. It would be just as funny to see his ass get fried. That is if the two of them ever lived long enough through the heat to even see the buses come in.

" All right, this is dumb. I didn't hear a single forecast about anything so extraordinary this morning and I think all the weathermen around the world need a serious beat down. I feel like I'm actually losing weight from all this."

Ken laughed as he raised his eyebrows and straightened the visor on his baseball cap.

" Hey you shouldn't complain. Remember which guy's stuck out here wearing a hooded sweatshirt through all this mess."

" Then take it off or you'll die genius."

" Don't got nothing' else on under it, and there is no way in hell you'll see me flashing around my fat tatooes. Not like the way you do it."

" Well there's really no ultimate gain to me in having an admirable form round these parts. There are enough jocks around our school to sway the attention of girl's eyes anyways." 

Still those jocks didn't have even half the guts to stand out right in the middle of an odd weather phenomenon that only became hotter and was even enough to convince a few of the student body that Judgement Day was actually happening. They continued chatting, pacing around, occasionally cursing and relaxing against whatever part of the brick wall that wasn't 'oven-hot' while most everyone else stayed inside. Some of them were probably dwelling on the fact that the two were idiots for keeping outside. 

In truth the AC sucked indoors as well. There was little relief.

Their water bottles which just so happened to be the hardest blocks of ice minutes ago were right then on the virge of becoming luke warm liquid. Pat watched as his best friend since middle school took a gulp.

" Careful. Don't burn your tongue." He laughed and dumped his hot water into the nearest trash can then walking off towards the nearest water fountain.

" Geez I've heard of a hot day but this is dangerous enough to stir fry vegetables in and it's five more months till summer gets here. What the hell is going on anyways?" Ken wiped the sweat off his brow.

Ken had actually paid attention to the morning news. It said highs would be at 50 degrees for the day, and certainly the windy morning had justified more than a simple sweatshirt. He thought he was risking the weather before but not like this. Not the other way around. The crazy kid who had proclaimed that the judgement was coming right in the middle of Spanish class may have had a point. He didn't know if bad temperatures such as this were part of the prophecy but when mother earth became this unstable…it made you just wonder. 

He didn't have half the balls that Pat did to stay out in the friggin heat with eyes determined like a hawk to find the bus. He looked as though he was ready to beat someone into submission for the very first seat. Well it had been half an hour. Weather did things to a person's mind, and Pat couldn't stand incredibly hot temperatures. That was all there was to it. He could only imagine how the guy would feel walking around like a lost fool in the middle of the Mojave.

" Hey it is getting to be a little too hot out here. You wanna come inside? This is like frigging murder or something."

" Go right on I'll be just behind you." He said it without looking at him.as he continued searching 

It was obvious to Ken what that one meant. He reached out for Pat's arm but Pat moved it out of reach and moved it up to block out the sun rays while looking.

" I don't see the purpose for all this. The darn bus is only coming one way. From Scott Street down to the entrance here."

" And your point being?" Pat rolled his eyes.

" That there's no point in searching for it…let's go inside." He tapped him on the back

" No man…" He shrugged and chuckled lightly

He stopped to realize what his friend had just told him right in his face. Pat's eyes were sharp but he figured that it was the same old weirdo from class that only disagreed with his ideas just for the sake of getting on poor little Ken's nerves. You could pair the two of them up just like Holmes and Watson in the simple fact that sometimes Ken never understood what was on his pal's mind.

The guy would never understand. It was nothing that he could put into words but while Ken was pacing around frantically he on the other hand had kept his feet exhaustedly planted in the same spot for the past half hour with his eyes panning around determinedly waiting. There was something that he knew that he had to take care of before he could finally call it all a day. He knew that ken was going to ask whether running errands for their high and mighty chemistry professor had given him an opportunity to inhale something in the class toolbox that warped his mind but no that wasn't the case, and not for ten bucks an hour cleaning organizing and helping out with her incredibly tedious work. No it was something else. Something that made him disregard the cold for once. Something that made him disregard the heat even more. Even though Northerners like him took such temperatures like Kryptonite. Maybe the heat had fried his brain. He was even hearing voices in his head telling him that he was here for a purpose.

__

" Now will be your chance. You CAN'T LEAVE! They're coming…You can still save them all."

Now he'd have to put responsibility for his state of delirium somewhere in between the heat and watching all those 80's horror B-Movies.

" I'm serious. This heat's killer." 

He could barely hear Ken's voice echo through his head. He tried to shake himself back to normal but it was a killer of a headache. Something strong enough to block out everything that was around him. It felt as though it had been there the whole time. Yeah…who was he kidding? Going inside sounded like a much better idea.

__

" You CAAAN'T LEEEAAAVEE!!!"

The sound of a grown woman crying like a baby. Sad really. Like she was in trouble or trying desperately to warn someone. It was still enough to startle the crap out of him. As his body suddenly jolted, he received a look of shock upon the face of Ken who was by then more than convinced that a certain someone needed to get inside before he killed himself. The sweat mound dragged his brain-fried companion through the courtyard. towards the doors. Other students ran out to help the pair of nobodys deciding to be civil to someone outside of their pop circle for once. It usually took situations of this caliber to inspire someone to lend out a hand.

He was downing bottle after bottle as though he were going for a world record, but he hadn't really had anything to combat dehydration for the day and normally a person was supposed to take in eight to ten glasses per day for a healthy balance. Ken sat and watched him in amazement The sunlight was shooting right into the bottle but he kept going much to a few peoples' amazement as though he were a being not of this earth. 

" You gave us quite a scare back there." Wanda told him straight up. Funny. Who would've thought the haughty brunette could actually show concern. She was much too busy earlier complaining about the seat burning her ass and responding to a wise comment that she'd have not much of a tush to show off to her hunk boyfriend by tomorrow.

Much to her dissapointment, everyone laughed along. 

" Well getting past all of that-" the sharp red lipped girl tossed her hair back 

" We're going home finally!" The scratchy voice of her lackey Melissa called out from the back seat

" I was going to say it first." She scolded her causing her servant to cower in her seat. It was all laughs even through unbearable temperatures. He didn't even realize what the people in the streets were undergoing. He turned to pop open the window a crack and ended up shutting it fast to keep the heat out. He couldn't breathe….what on earth?

Looking out the window he realized why they hadn't moved for the past ten minutes. The traffic was horrendous. A person cound beat the bus walking. He would have considered that option but seeing people step out of their cars and scream at each other because of the heat had him also considering just how morbid that idea really sounded. It was really killing them. He noticed one-no two people gathered around in the streets because of fainting. Even emergency units were up and on the go. As he focused he could hear sirens ringing in the distance all around him, and all at once. Even the commotion in the bus was reaching a high it had never gained before. Even in a past incident when somebody kicked open the emergency door. No this was getting even more serious than anything he could possibly fathom at the moment.

A ringing was taking over his ears again she was talking she was talking…

__

" SAAAAAVVE MMEEEE!!! SAAAAVVE MMEEEEE!!"

At least the voice hadn't done something totally off the wall like adress him with his first middle and last name, but still he was the only numbskull on the bus who could hear her screaming inside his mind. You'd think someone was getting raped from the very pain contained within those words. Well no normal person sitting near him could interpret that either of course. Considering that it was just a level of delusion that he'd never experienced before, he grabbed another small water bottle and chugged it empty. Breathing out and expecting all to be normal once he did .

__

" SAAAAAAVVEEE MMMEEEEEE!!!"

(Damn it! How bout you can it for a few seconds whoever you are.)

The slap across his head was very audible. Ken turned in his seat just wondering whether or not his buddy still had half a brain left.

"It was just a fly." He lied and turned his head down in his seat. " No seriously…I'm not crazy guys…come on."

As soon as they turned their attention off of him he slouched in his seat… and didn't feel the slightest bit of heat eating up his back as he stared out the window again. Much too strange. Maybe he was much too sleepy and out -of-it to feel anything. He began to close his eyes hoping that he'd be able to welcome a good dream and suddenly wake up by the time the bus reached his street. Although he had no idea how he would survive once he got out he was pretty sure that he would figure it out as soon as he woke up. 

His eyes shut gradually….

__

"SA-AVE ME." her voice began to pout.

"Not again. I'd better wake up this time."

It was too late. He was trapped inside, and forced to watch something (though more original than your typical blonde-murderer flick) still quite bothersome. She was crawling on the pavement away from a trashed stroller than had as much blood splattered over it as there was on her sundress. She stared up towards him with the most desperate eyes he'd ever seen but something feel right. He felt inclined to step back and as soon as he did she begged even harder for him to….

__

"Please keep them away from me."

Reconsidering the fact that it was just a dumb dream, the side of his mind that welcomed hot fantasies saw this girl who looked young like a high school senior as harmless and allowed her to grab onto him and pull herself up for leverage to stare with her innocent beady blue eyes into his own, eyes that confirmed her desperate need for a white knight. In that case he didn't care if Godzilla was on the horizon. The look he gave right back to her said it. He would definitely protect her.

__

"YoooOOOOUuuwwWWWiiiIIIiillLLLLlllsssAAvVVMmmeee????!!!" She wrapped her arms around him with a death grip even tighter than his crazy aunt from Mars. Her voice sounded very much like batteries dying on a cassette player and it became stranger by the second. He could barely make out what she just said. Her eyes lit up in almost like lasers but with the colors of crimson red, with cat-like predator's pupils. Her nails across his skin felt sharper than before, and he was already shaking nervously under her grasp. He was pretty sure that if he tried to move that he'd die.

Their voices came on the horizon. It sounded like a mob of them. The sunset skies became a hellish red as he looked up and away from the transforming woman, almost close to pissing down his leg in fear. Their laughs, their taunts, and their chants were becoming more audible. They came up the hill holding their books tablets and torches to the sky as they came. covered under dark blankets in hoods, most of them continuing murmuring their low hums and growls. 

"The order…they're coming.." 

He slowly turned around to see who was holding him hostage right then. Sharp clawed and skin cracked where blood and dark tissue began to to slowly ooze out from under her skin. Her eyes were still desperate and yet so human while her body was still in total contrast with what he was seeing. As she muttered a low growl, more of her skin began to shed and itch against him. He broke free and stepped back coughing as the fresh air around him was covered by the putrid odor of death, rot and decay. The thick copper-like stench of blood was also present and it changed the color of the hot pavement. He couldn't breathe for much longer and was still backing away as the woman began to scream.

__

"NO! DON'T LET THEM GET ME PLEASE!"

He was too far out of her reach and not planning to stop for even a second. The masked weirdoes came over here. As the mob surrounded her in a circle with their shadows blocking out her frantic movements and screams he watched with intent eyes seeing her face return to normal and her presence becoming beautiful once again. It pulled him to his feet to see the torches of the supposed cultists rise up to strike down upon and burn her. Even the stench of gasoline was beginning to pick up as well. Maybe he was just too scared of what he had seen to actually step up and do something, but he couldn't hang back forever. Not when he was being called.

"STOP! GET THE FUCK BACK!!" He found himself yelling against his will.

Somewhere within, the fear of getting too close to the mob of evil monks had disappeared. His hand reached out towards that 'damsel-in-distress with a hidden personality, as soon as it did, light erupted from within her body sending out furious winds that blew back the crowd around her. Their robes flew off only to reveal walking skeletons whose bone structure deteriorated under the power of the light and crumpled to ashes on the ground gradually, unable to hold up their weapons any longer. They screeched to their very doom.

It was that very blast heading back down the street in his direction that was enough to shock him awake. He breathed in and out rapidly as he looked around only to discover everything the way he had left it. He was still hot and sweaty on the bus surrounded by a group of complaining, antsy students. Enough to convince a guy to drift off again but then agaion he didn't want to go back to sleep. A certain someone was in his dreams. What freaked him out the most was that she looked so familiar. Damned heat wave, and now he couldn't even recognize people that were in his own science class. It wasn't the very first time he'd had a dream about Alice Bennett. Though she was a shady girl who made you fell as though she'd been summoned from the darkest depths of the underworld to tempt men, he had to admit she always came looking hot when showing up at school and ever since first semester when he'd met her at lunch, she stayed in his dreams. He heard that her mom was a former cop and a real tough one too. So he decided to keep his fantasies to himself and never act upon them. Soon the dreams became too much for him when he found that he didn't have the courage to keep talking to her. They weren't fun anymore. They felt important. The more he tried to shut them out the louder they became, until today. He felt she was calling him, but that was silly. Nice girl like her had absolutely no need for a dork like him in a million years.

__

"Where did you go? Are you still listening to me?"

How on earth could he have not recognized that voice of hers? She was still calling to him and he was pretty sure that he was wide awake. Looking up e could see a crowd forming up as people left their seats to get up and push forward, fighting for an overhead view of what was going on outside. A few pulled open their windows only welcoming in the cruel humidity. Pat kept to his seat not making the slightest move. Part of him knew in his minds eye what was already happening though he found it hard to believe until he found the back door of the bus left open. Forces of the unnatural had weakened it's bolt and let it slide open and out. He stared out into the 'hot-as-hell- abyss hearing her voice screaming…but wiat that was bullcrap. The dream was over wasn't it? The echo of her desperate voice was ringing through his head yet at the same time he thought he could hear her right outside. Not just in trouble but beckoning for someone.

Anyone but him.

He remembered well what had happened the last time he let her seek refuge under his arm…

The commotion on the bus went from pure exictement to shreiks and yells. Between that and her haunting voice he couldn't focus at all. The yells drove him up the wall to a point where he could no longer hear his own thoughts. So innocent…she didn't deserve to die…

He jumped off the back of the bus landing carefully, and rubbing his eyes as he fell under the sunlight as he rushed to find a car for cover, but it was no use trying to wake up now…

Peering over the back of the station wagon he could see her running away from her car in front of the school bus. Items fell out of her purse as she moved at full speed. But to him it seemed like slowmotion. In fact, everything fell into slow motion. Especially that ball of fire behind her---ball of fire?

The only explanation that he could come up with was that the scorching rays were powerful enough to go beyond heatstroke and set the businessman coming out of an ice cream parlor ablaze. As his clothes and skin became entrails of ash falling through the air behind him. He continued slowly pursing the group of panicky students through traffic. Pedestrians and drivers did absolutely nothing but stay back and watch the weirdo. Pat didn't even have the nerve to call the guy an idiot for not considering stopping dropping and rolling. Who knew if he was actually suffering or enjoyed getting burnt by then. He decided it was best to keep his distance.

The order is coming. He shouted through the flames to the best of his ability as he tried not to trip while walking, but they were all still running away from him. They didn't understand at all. Some humans were so foolish. Didn't they want to be saved. When they saw the sun was coming on that morning with such incredible force they refused to welcome the ultimate coming. Instead they declared emergency and warned people to stay away from their mother's awesome light. What fools they were…some people didn't deserve the divine anyways, and if that was the case then they would have to experience it first hand. But which one of the stupid teenagers that had to go first was a big question. He saw the blonde one in the dress rushing ahead of the pack. Her hand was probably still burning from when she hit him square across the face with one of her things. Yes! She needed to know the great spirits love most of all!

The flaming menace (as Pat had now mentally dubbed him) was getting even closer to Alice. She was on the ground and not getting up. He could only think of one thing to say abut about that.

__

"Idiot! Get up and run! Save yourse-"

" That's your job…" 

It wasn't Alice. It was some other woman. Sounded a bit older and a little more gruff. The voice thing was really getting on his last nerves. He might as well have had Obi Wan telling him to use the force right then, because if he heard correctly someone was asking him to actually get up in front of the pyromaniac Absolutely NO-

__

" You will GO!!"

After that the ringing had reached such a high pitch that it had taken out his hearing. The horns honking, the panicky screams and the sound of rustling flames were all gone. His eyes stared blank and pale out at a scene that he could make absolutely nothing of. An old man hadn't realized that would have been the best time to duck back into his store and shut the door. He had stood there pointing the whole time, and serveth him right, the pyro was coming in his direction, arms flailing holding a book in his broiled hand. Pat snuck closer using the cars as cover to get a closer look but soo wished he hadn't.

The cops were waiting for something odd to happen as traffic had already gone nuts, and the weather was already causing some to believe that it was the coming. Now one of those weirdoes had literally set themselves on fire. The heavy set bearded street cop straightened his bulletproof vest which he wore on the outside. His sweaty twitching hands slowly reached for the browning automatic in it's holster while his nervous skinny rookie partner already had his out, but the look on his face made it hard to tell wheter or not he was actually going to use it. It felt a bit easier to rule humanity out of the best judgement issue. Especially when the flaming weirdo had litterally slapped fire upon the old 24th street market cashier Mr. Miagi.

She could only watch as the flamed stranger chanted rapidly with eyes that were focused like an eagle upon the suffering old man but yet empty and hollow. He continued to scream out that the order was coming and for the old man to become one of his followers. Although she was still feet away from the nutcase. With the lay she hurt her leg it would be a hell of a task to try and escape. She was already beginning to see her life flash before her eyes.

Anything but to go back with him. She knew they were calling and if shewent back to them who knew what sort of weird punishment they would have in store this time.

It was beyond belief. They were actually standing there while the stranger had just lit seven pedestrians on fire. Who only had a few seconds to scream before they crumpled on the hot pavement dead. Both officers raised their guns approaching the pyro. They only yelled the warning once.

He heard the shots go off on the right side of his head, and watched intently with eyes frozen on the pyro as he swayed left and right from the impact of the gunshots that lifted him up in the air back against the window of a Chinese buffet much too close to Alice.

"_ Fools. Such puny mortals will never understand how feeble power becomes in their hands."_

He slapped himself and shook his head wondering what had just come out of his mouth. It was too late to wake up. It was his cue…

He only ducked as the pyro screamed out a powerful blaze towards the approaching officers who were still firing until the fire that came out o his mouth like a dragon engulfed both men. They dropped their guns and ran around screaming, hopping, and flapping their arms until they burnt down to their bone structure and fell to the pavement in ashes.

One of the the Browning Mark III drark chromed automatics was burnt to useless bits on the pavement but he'd seen the other one fly right out of the heavy set officer's hands before he was blown away. Sneaking in between cars he found on the ground. Of course it was a better weapon of choice than the steel cane of yet another old man that had been incinerated. His hand slid across the the smooth grated handle handle pulling up what appeared to be a rather big mechaism for his young hands. Still he wasn't the slightest bit nervous about his mission. His mind just returned to target practice years ago in the back country woods of his home state. He never shot an animal but the men would brag that he was darn good. Waking out of that flashback made the thing feel about as light as a plastic toy water gun. 

His arm came up slowly the aim could not possibly get any more dead center than it already was, even though his target was so far away. Did he have any qualms? Of course not. The fake disciples of the order deserved nothing more lenient than shots to the head. Regardless of the distance between the two he could almost see the idiot up close. The crybaby of a unshaven, mangle-haired office worker steamed up his spectacles as he paraded down the block occasionally screeching like a dying bird. That look he was giving was probably wondering why no one would join his cause.

The pyro's head slowly turned. His target acquired once more. She still wasn't getting up but merely crawling away. Alice.

__

"NOOOO!!! YOU MUST STOP HIM!!!!" The voice over screamed insde Pat's head again.

The pistol fired at an unusually rapid rate. The way the body had jerked back only showed that there was hidden force feeding into those 9X19's. as they raced through the man's head. Dead center. The next one was quick to follow up, actually ripping the head off of the neck as it sent the pyro sailing backwards. As brain splatter and tissue fell into the view of the sun they quickly became burnt black pieces that dropped at the feet of the pyro's slayer. 

The body was not finished though…. 

The flaming menace had charged towards him. Pat did not even feel hi enemy's swipe yet the very wind generated in his adversaries charge was enough to send him back against the sidewalk, and struggling to get up. The firey hand seemed to come down a bit too quick for him to even move,

But he'd rebounded from the fall and moved back just in time to only catch a flicker upon his shirt continuosly ducking as the pyro advanced up in his direction. After getting up on his hands and knees his lucky left had found the pistol grip once again as soon as he raised up the weapon one handed , he didn't hold back for even a second. 

Pointing and unloading at different supposed weak spots of the body with incredible speed he had completely blown away the pyro's body who had finally settled feet away from him against the rusty metal of an old Cadillac. Shedding away pieces of what was once just another confused man who was made a subject of the order. In fact that reminded him of something.

The pregnant woman that the pyro had attacked was still there. Oh how well that was orchestrated. Looking at the hopeless position she was in before was more than enough to convince him that he was just hurting another innocent person, but those well law serving officers had absolutely not a single clue who they were grasping and pulling back into the shade of the right sidewalk of the street. Her hair tousled as she struggled around frantically in their grasp. Supposedly over traumatized from her less than normal experience. She looked like she wanted to kill that menace for what he could have done to her baby but he sensed too much malice within her heart, and those malignant eyes outdid his own professional stare that he could see through the windows reflection of a corner store. A sentinel. Probably came to make sure the heat wave and attack went through as planned. She was even a spirit carrier telling from the weight she was holding. Even though she was probably not one of those witches successful in giving birth to false angels she was still too dangerous.

__

"Well say hello to late 'tragedy' woman. IF that's what you really are….no… a monster."

It seemed as though one of the rounds had actually gone through one of the cops trying to hold her back as she stood behind her. It was becoming hard to tell when only before he could have sworn he could outdo an eagle in keen eyesight. She had surely erupted into the ball of fire that he predicted. Blood poured out from her womb and out from her mouth she had indeed barfed out a seed of death. Or what he could make of one until the ringing in his ears finally disappeared.The voice of his instructor faded..and the sounds of chaos returned to his ears.

He had finally come awake. His eyes shocked to discover the bloody mess before him and the litter of gun cartridges across the street. Especially where he was and what was in his very own hands. That wasn't even the worst discovery. Looking through the foggy mist he could see them approaching in their suits they looked as though they were holding submachine guns or rifles at him. Something that was much to unreal for a kid of his age to ever believe in but it was actually happening. He wanted to say that he didn't do anything to deserve it but Pat didn't know if that was actually true. He dropped the pistol.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken fainted. Only a select few on the bus could actually stand there and watch him as the bullets rattled through his body sending him floating for a few seconds in mid air until he dropped to the ground hard and lifeless. Screams filled the streets and the hot air as those who were left to observe the scene ran away without the assistance of police that needed the scene clear. She still couldn't move, and trembled seeing that shadow come over her. Another SWAT cop giving her cover as he aimed and asking her if she could move. Well of course a lot easier than her savior. This was a real emergency. If he wasn't in shape then who would help her fufill the mission she was sent on? She'd never seen anyone so courageous yet so skilled. It was not even black art that turned him from a clumsy youth into an experienced gunfighter out of nowhere. If so she would have felt it. No it was energy that she could not point out the source to. It could have very well been his own hidden power. Perhaps destiny brought him to her. She didn't know. Even though he apparently looked as dead as a doornail she decided to stay close anyways. Wandering off on her own would probably make matters worse.

His eyes could only stare up at reality for a few seconds. Who knew where his mind was except towards the random comments that his attackers made as they approached him with arms still pointed and ready to finish him off. Their angry remarks became a mess of useless comments but there was one that he could still make out…

" You will never defeat us. The time has come for all of you people to face your destiny-"

Yessiree. It was nothing like the usual bit of tough guy solider talk that policemen exhibited towards their victims. It sounded more like a threat.

Arrright. Please peeps. Review for me. I've got work to catch up on while still trying to figure out how to fix up this thang. Any outside comments would appreciated. Plus I'd like to know how to fix up this daggoned storray.


	4. Leaving Home

Silent Hill 4: DOMINION

by H.C.R.

A/N:I know I went way out of line this time. Rarely do you see a person having a flashback within a flashback of their childhood, but I promise this'll be one of the few. I am not hell bent on starting a flashback trend. After this we get back to the story cool?

Chapter Four: Leaving Home

****

Back in 1997...

Three hours of straight video games, an opportunity to watch all the 'illegal' movies as his parents had so dubbed, all the food in the fridge at his disposal and the young 13 year old Pat Henley was still bored. At this point it was very easy to convince a person that total bliss was beyond them. Daydreams and fantasies were far from solving the problem either. He seriously needed an adventure.

The day would only become more dull having his mother and father finally come back from their drive out to the middle of nowhere. They said they were exploring the community when he knew that the two were simply looking for private space and hopefully trying to return to the days when they probably made out in dad's old car when they were high school kids during the time of 'Grease.' Everyone else enjoyed watching that film in class, but there was enough prep to drive him out of his mind. The house was so quiet when they came back. Even the football game wasn't blasting on the TV, and he was only left with the opportunity of reading a book in their presence as he had been a bad boy, and his idolatries had been confiscated once again. There were some things that really sucked the root when it came to being a little kid, and punishments like that were one of the few peeves.

Up to the big silent, solemn looking judge's chair he had walked, begging his father for some free time just to get a bit of fresh air. He told them that he was going to meet his friends outside. That was a lot to ask for considering the hot water he was in lately for the last time he brought uninvited guests to the house, but he'd also given the sales pitch of 

__

"I promise to be back around 3:00"

It sure as hell gave him only an hour but to be honest the only way he could bargain for more was if he had the neuralizing memory wiper from 'Men in Black'

An hour did not give him enough time to relax under the fresh feeling of a spring day. (not that he cared about the weather) much less, enough time to hike it all the way to the woods by Toluca Lake and smoke a few more cigarettes without the knowledge of a stone chisel faced father who kept eyes on him like a hawk in his rocking chair, or his mother who looked like she would be ready to put that spatula of hers to a good whipping use if she only knew half of the things he'd done out of their sight, but he'd ruined his chances to show up back in time, and usually he had to give them an hour and a half before they started getting antsy about the whereabouts of their 'beloved' son.

Good lord, he was sweating out there. The sun was becoming a bit too violent for a nice spring day. If it wasn't for the wind coming in, he would have sworn that the sun rays were 'summer-killer'. Perhaps they'd be enough to ignite his Marlboros while they were still in his pocket if he wasn't careful. He took them out and proceeded to crush as he kept going with his pumas starting to feel the heat of the pavement up the highway and into the woods. It was funny how the closer he came, the more the sun started to fade away, and besides the skies becoming cloudy. He was starting to see that peculiar fog again. Seriously eerie. You could film a crappy B-Horror film in this place, and it would make the American Film 100 greatest horror list just because it was friggin Silent Hill. Oh yes he'd heard more than just a few rumors about what sort of weird things happened here between the usual lunch conversations where the guys usually shared the nastiest, weirdest, and coolest stories they ever heard. He dismissed them as fairy tales of course, until he watched the latest murder cases on TV. (Good GOD! If only his parents knew that he was walking on the VERY same road where they found that old fisherman's body cremated and crushed by truck tires. It was odd but he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be. Maybe it was simply that he loved being in these woods, and there was no other private spot where he could chill and take in his monthly cigarette (Being only thirteen years old there was no need to rush to get the fumes. Words of his older brother)

Plus all the citizens around the town were a bunch of weirdoes. Okay so maybe quite a few of them. They were always pretending like they were his annoying close relatives whenever his folks went to one of the town parties, and some of those grown-ups were really damned sharp at the tongue. Calling his friends little devils whenever they were caught doing something bad. Maybe they were religious fanatics or something, but his mom was a no 'B.S.' Catholic and these people were freaking him out! Reminding him of a nutcase schoolteacher that liked to beat people. They sung weird chants, and they knew every damnedest secret you had under the sun. You couldn't hide or get away with shit from your neighbor in Silent Hill. Colonial Williamsburg sounded like a WAAAY better option for a vacation visit than this weird resort town. He didn't even think he could eat dinner if dinner was the fish in their lake. 

It was more the empty, quiet places such as the woods that intrigued him to stay in the town. He had to admit that there was never another place where you could be more at peace than the woods. As a matter of fact, why go home to deal with two assholes? He might as well have stayed out another hour but no…he was still on punishment, and there were things to be done at home. He began to turn around and trudge back in the other direction.

SNAAPP!!! CRAAAASSSHH!!!

Like any other boy his age, his eyebrows perked up with sudden interest with a bit of shock but he was convinced right then. The cure to his boredom was not far away, and that noise sounded pretty loud like it was coming from deep in the woods. It didn't sound anything like the falling of a tree, Even if that was the case. Who could say that one had really gotten anything out of a two mile long stroll out into the woods towards Paleville if they didn't find something incredibly spooky to brag about witnessing to all their friends at school the next day. He pocketed the cigarette pack and hustled off across the highway into the dark wilderness.

Bugs, bugs and more bugs. It was funny to think how Pat remembered his last pilgrimage to the dark woods to be the closest thing to heaven. The insects sure weren't, and it was no fun smoking with legions of ants crawling up your leg either. They were trying to crawl up his shoe as he walked deeper into what his friends loved to call the abyss. What imaginations they had. Everybody else knew there wasn't shit down here…

"GASP!"

"Okay. So Captain 'On the Contrary' had obviously struck again….

His eyes stayed widened as he looked over the motorcycle. Rusty and mud-covered a bag full of tools on its side and what else? 

…Red, clear and blue headlights on its front. With the painted phrase 'to protect and serve' scratched on the right side of the bike.

….Well this sort of thing didn't happen very often.

He at first began to wonder whether or not the department was ever going to come back and reclaim their bike. It wasn't a good thing to leave such toys around in the woods where a bunch of mischievous kids usually wreaked havoc. Especially, in a place where a 13 year old that knew how to hot wire and ride the suckers had access to it.

…someone could have their eye put out that way!

His curious hands led towards the machine. An evil grin was on his face. It looked like the thing was still working and it was pretty small. It was probably one of those late models for the short female cops. He could fit on that bike without the slightest bit of hassle, and he'd save a lot of time getting home too. He could almost see his folks' faces right then. They would have nothing to say once they saw that he didn't break his promise to show up on time. Heck. Maybe he'd even pimp out the bike on his way to school, tell a few of his frie- NO. One of them would snitch, and considering this was Silent Hill, the 'rumor spreading' capital of the world. That would not be such a good idea. This bike would be his forever and ever and ev-WHAT THE FUCK!?!!

He stared down into a pair of crimson red eyes that held his gaze for the longest time. Everything around him became distorted as the voice of someone crying, almost screaming ran through his head. He could have been going into a flashback for all he knew.

__

"..but I couldn't save you. I don't even know who the hell you are."

"SAAAAVVEEE MMEEEEE!!"

Someone was calling out him. It wasn't the fact that he was simply startled right then, but the voice kept on getting louder. It was someone who he remembered so well. IT WAS almost like a flashback…and he hadn't even gotten high yet…

__

"And that'll be 10 bucks extra for your trouble. You know I've usually got places to run."

"Going to slap the cuffs on another bad guy eh Officer Bennett?"

"I know what you're thinking Patsy."

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah. You wish you had a job bold enough to show off to the rest of those little wise asses at school but not everybody can carry a gun like this you know."

"Yeah but they're still at basketball practice and at least you don't see them babysitting." 

"Hey kid. This is no ordinary baby you're looking after. She's quite a handful, and to be her white knight for 12 hours is one heck of a feat! I don't think anyone could pull it off like you. Personally, I never trust the girls. Some teens these days are crazy, all high, tripped out, they're into that new-age craft stuff. I even heard a news story where somebody actually sacrificed their little sister to some toxic brew that cult weirdoes were cooking up, and the baby was only 4 months old. It's sad you know. Then somebody is going to put the care of a baby in the hands of such people? Nah. Besides I have to arrest half of these weirdoes more than usual. ESPECIALLY around this fogged up town.

"No shit?"

"Language."

"Whoops sorry."

"So, for this next week I'll need you to come at this time and look after the squirt for me. You got the routine so there's no need to explain anything else, diapers, bath, food, her favorite song-"

"Yeah I was always wondering about that…"

"What? The song?"

"Yeah. Why'm I always supposed to play that to her?"

"It's weird, but my boyfriend-her father I mean…says it lulls her to sleep every time. The next morning she's healthy as an ox and running around like a Mexican jumping bean or something. I don't know where she gets it from but it's better than anything a doctor can prescribe and a hell of a money saver too. She just keeps on growing. I'm afraid she'll turn into a super-being by the next time she'll wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuupppp

He stood up and shook his head rubbing his eyes, looking at the woods around him. Alyssa had found another caretaker and Bennett had been missing for weeks. To him, she was just another lady that he could make money off of to save up for more video games, anime and porn, but was this her bike?

She did leave an urgent message on the machine one day. Just before she left it was about….

__

"ALYSSA."

"GO GET HER."

"Who the hell's talking to me?" Pat whispered as he looked around. This was too much for your average middle schooler.

__

"YOU WILL LEAVE NOW.

That delusional voice really hit home. He'd almost forgotten during his little trip that he was due to see her again. Sure Alyssa seemed fine at Dahlia's orphanage, but he was advised to check up on the kid since he was the last person to understand her caretaker's last wishes. Still…Why him?

He jogged back through the fog wondering what the hell had run through his mind and when he would waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkee uuuuuuuuuuuupppp

****

Present Day

Pat awoke to total darkness and upon discovering that he could hardly breathe or move he instantly thought he had reached hell. He was killed out there, and this was his hell. Well if it hurt then he sure as hell had the right to scream. The fair sized chained cross dangling around his neck was a contradiction considering what he just did, but he still couldn't breathe he just needed to breathe.

The black body bag slowly unzipped and much to the woman's distress. Years of college, and more research than the next coroner could not prepare her for what she was seeing. The eighteen year old was blood covered and fighting to breathe. As his head reached out of the bag, unable to think of what to do next, she fainted on the ground dropping her cell phone and her tools. Another young woman sat next to her in the ambulance staring deeply into his gray eyes. Her own were teary. Somewhat happy. It took awhile for him to recognize. It was that girl who had the same name as the baby he looked after. Was it just a coincidence? Then what was that flashback all about, and why was he still breathing?

" You came back to me." she smiled

" I...did? " It was going to take awhile before he understood anything. " Where am I?"

" Everything will be explained in time I'm sure but for right now you've got to relax."

Immediately, the second that she put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down back onto the stretcher and moved her face closer towards his.

" Uh okay." He said with much less hesitation than before.

" Bet you've been dreaming about me doing this." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his blood-soaked body smiling uncontrollably as tears of misunderstood joy continued dropping from her eyes. Her blond hair in tangles from the recent fall of rain sticking to his skin as he lay there confused. The only thing he couldn't get over was the fact that he was still alive.

So where else did that leave him? With a duty. A duty that he'd been given but he had put off for so many years all because of his clumsiness. If there was any man that was known to be gene recessive for having initiative then it was him, but at least he wasn't left without options. Okay he was stuck in an ambulance having survived by the very grace of God and for a very good reason. To be a last action hero to some chick that he looked after in his youth and had undergone a very odd jump in age, form and intelligence. That simple fact alone told him that the world was no longer the realistic 'lazy ville' he had perceived it to be. His dreams were all messages of his duties to protect her, and then what.

That was the second part that he had to ponder.

He saw the gray fog of Silent Hill but in one of his dreams the town wasn't looking so dull and foggy. More like Hellish with dark skies and burning homes. Although it was a silly dream nothing else could explain the incredible heart throbbing pain that hit him every time he thought about it. Another sudden shock and he felt like his heart would explode out of place killing him all over again. No, he simply had to get to that town and that was all there was to it. He would take Alyssa there because that seemed to be all that mattered…but then…

What about his dad and his friends?

News of what just happened would not make the man any happier. Knowing him, his father's hairs would stand on end just before the shock would ultimately kill him. Seeing his baby boy standing and walking with those possessed red eyes that he was currently sporting as he looked in the mirror with pure disgust would put on too much drama, and most likely convince the cops to start shooting again. 

Wiping off a few tears from a face that was turning stone firm he thought to himself that he couldn't let it happen. How ironic. As he was thinking about the people who would go nuts seeing him alive, two silhouettes were jogging towards the back door of the ambulance. They'd probably found extra room to store him in the police wagon and were coming back to find a bag. Once they saw him and poor Alyssa already undergoing an odd state of change with her own pupils, apocalypse would rain on both the kid's heads, and his heart was telling him (with as much pain as it could express) that he was to not let them be discovered at all costs. 

The driver of that ambulance was waiting patiently. Funny, he'd always remind himself that soon would come the day in which he had to give up the cigarettes once and for all. He'd just survived what seemed pretty much like a killer phenomenon of heat. Wouldn't it be a better to celebrate life by not diminishing it little by little? He after all, thought about living to be a great granddad, and with being a paramedic? Well it didn't necessarily set a good healthy example with what he was doing.

But then again he also didn't give a rat's behind about what other people thought, and nobody else was looking. That last Marlboro was as good as his.

Besides, any normal guy would seriously need to smoke after what they had just seen happen. That crazed pyro had torched almost everyone that came within range. School kids, senior citizens, innocent bystanders and workers, and one of those kids wasn't friggin' innocent at all. He waltzed out into the middle of the street like a zombie. Grabbed a dead cops' gun and unloaded on the guy till he was out of bullets! Kids today, he would never understand. It was a sure thing to be afraid of a kid's potential after hearing about the Columbine massacre but some parents would get to thinking that the young'uns they gave birth to were really super villain aliens from mars if they could fight off a weirdo like that without getting so much as a simple scorch then kill the thing? Of course his two lovely 13 year old twin daughters were exceptions but Yes he was more than just nervous about who was laying back there in his vehicle. Not to be a prophet of weird happenings but for all he knew the kid….no the monster could be brought back to life or something. It was torture to watch what happened. It was a straight up bloodbath. He knew some of the SWATS such as David and Argento. Normally those guys would show a little consideration or think it over since after all the shooter was just a minor but the whole team did not hold back in the least. It almost looked like the kid…was going to drop the gun and they emptied him before you could hear him scream. Man what a story he was going to have to tell his wife Elly that night. She always asked him whether or not his line of work ever made him afraid. Well no. He passed the psychological test perfectly, and a cadaver never bothered him in his life, but with the thoughts that were currently running through his head, and with the body he was currently carrying, it would be easy to say that this might have been the first time he was actually ready to wet his pants on the job.

It came faster than anyone person could predict, and it was enough to do more than just make him soil his pants but black out completely.

The sight of his own flesh glowing in a gold color had also startled Pat. He was even surprised that he didn't have to attempt to put the driver to sleep which to the best of his knowledge, wouldn't have gone over too well. The true task was lifting the big guy out of the driver's seat.

" Uh Alyssa could you give me a hand?"

" What are you doing?" She asked in that same soft voice of hers.

" We won't be any safer in this town. I know why you came to get me, and if this is going to work we'll have to get out of here. This little emergency scene you see around you…something isn't right about all of it. I can't really explain it to you now but I know you trust me so just hang on and you'll see what I mean."

Stopping to think it over, she was pretty sure that his idea was nuts as soon as he jumped into the driver's seat. Could he really leave behind every single person that they knew and cared about in town?

Meanwhile in the streets, a tough interrogation was going on between some students and the cops. Between their latest youth cases, the freak occurrence they just witnessed and seeing the renegade teen, they were convinced that all of the high schoolers were rotten little imps withholding evidence and very deserving of their stone cold grimaces.

" Ah let's get out of here." a rookie detective gave up " I don't think this kid's got the mental capacity to say another word."

" He's holding back for his insane friend that's all." His partner said sharply without an ounce of sympathy for a young traumatized Ken Matthews whose face was saturated with tears, and unable to speak as of the moment.

" Listen." The detective grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him to the ambulance hoping a bit of shock therapy would wake him up and extract some answers as to what was going on. 

" I don't got all day for trouble causing shrimps like you that seem to be fascinated with wreaking havoc and killing innocent ladies understood?! Maybe a nice taste of reality'll wake you kids up and see what gun play leads to! Where's that damned ambulance?"

Yanked by his hood, he was brought to the ambulance. His stomach tightened as he was drawn closer. He had watched the horror from a distance that terrible afternoon. He'd faint again before he ever saw it up close. His knuckles tightened as he was brought closer to the vehicle. Hearing the endless wails of a very upset father. He tried to hold back but soon he was being forced, nearly being dragged all the way there.

(Inside the ambulance…)

He was on his last nerve. There was no other way that he knew to protect her. He had to keep away from those cops. Fed up with time being wasted, and almost turning chalky white from fear the very second he saw even more people getting closer to the vehicle. He grabbed Alyssa and mover her into the passenger seat. The engine was already left running. Thank goodness, and there wasn't much of a police barrier ahead. Just a tiny wooden road blocker which was considered as virtually nothing to him as soon as he stepped on the gas throwing Alyssa back in her seat. 

The vehicle pulled out wildly. It's sirens yelling, casting red and white lights over concerned, shocked, and angered faces. The cop cars (which might have had a chance to catch up with the ambulance if they had room to move) were all the way at the other end of a traffic jam where the clean up and investigation was taking place. Booted feet were off in a dead rush for the door that waved open only to see a hand reach out to close it much to the distress of a terrified coroner who was screaming for help.

He was already reaching 70 mph as he barely mastered a sharp turn pulling off the highway and onto the bridge. The darkness around him felt different than evening. The buildings around him seemed quite redder than usual. Yes it was happening. All outside was becoming silent under the loud blare of the siren. He could have sworn his vision was not up to par but on the inside he knew it wasn't the case.

Who could truly explain the disgusting rusted grating that the roads were becoming and the fog that was surrounding his universe at the absolutely worst time of day. Panicky citizens becoming nothing but shadows or crippled walkers that he at first wondered where they came from, but eventually recognized their hideous shadows from his dreams as a youth and more frequently in the presence of the girl he was sworn to protect…and the voice that was talking in his head definitely reminded him of the very person who had entrusted him with this responsibility. All the danger was coming from the town that made him feel so paranoid, and they were coming after her baby girl. After what he had supposedly done to the pyromaniac that Alyssa was constantly reminding him about during their high speed chase it was pretty much assumed that there was no other human being that could be her super knight of defense except him. He didn't know where he got such powers from exactly, besides his strong will to look after her. Actually it was too much to think about. He accelerated a bit more seeing a huge break on the bridge barely keeping the wheels balanced as the weight of the cabin sent the ambulance swaying on it's sides. Alyssa could only look into determined, near lifeless eyes as they stared forward while the both of them fought to hold up against the rush of an incoming cop car.

The old rusty squad vehicle refused to let up. The sound of their cars making 'clankety' noises as they realized they were traveling over grating. They both looked dead ahead and saw that the end of the line was approaching yet they hadn't even gotten 1/3rd of the way over the bridge.

Even though there was no more bridge left to go. Something prompted him to speed up. His teeth grit as they came closer before they went over the edge, the light had hit upon them. Everything that one knew to be real and existent had disappeared.

__


End file.
